My Big Fat BAU Wedding
by MoonInLove07
Summary: After just six months of relationship, Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss are getting married. New romances, unexpected reencounters and a beautiful love celebration. Appearance of the whole team. Pairings: Will and JJ. Morgan and Garcia. Reid and Ashley. Rossi and Strauss.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

* * *

"I think I'm drunk enough"

Penelope looked at Spencer with a big smile on her face, refilling his glass with alcohol "Come on, wonderboy ... Life is a party!"

He looked askance at the crystal glass, then shrugged his shoulders and swallowed the liquid. He pulled a face, closing his eyes. _This is the last time I drink_. Spencer looked around the table, where his friends were sitting. Dave Rossi was sitting in front of him, with a somewhat presumptuous look. "Why the hell you looking at me like that?"

_Oh, this is good. Did I just talked badly to great agent David Rossi? Definitely, I am increasingly out of my character_ Spencer thought, but he was grinning.

Derek returned to the dance floor and sat between Spencer and Penelope. Kevin, who was sitting to the left of his girlfriend, twisted his lips. He hated Derek Morgan. Well, he really did not hate anyone. Morgan was a good guy. He was funny, outgoing and charismatic. Just the opposite to what he himself was. But Kevin Lynch did not hate Derek Morgan. He was just jealous ...

"You know, kid?" Derek told Spencer, "There is a stunning blonde on the dance floor, ready to meet you. She says you're soooo handsome"

Spencer felt the heat on his cheeks, but he tried to keep his composure "I. .. I don't trust my own balance right now"

"Do you need a crutch?" Will said smiling. "I offer myself volunteer"

"Do not mess with my boy" JJ said softly, holding Spencer's chin in her hand and ruffling his hair, "You're such a sweetheart. Of course she likes you!"

Everyone laughed, ordering another round of drinks. Spencer decided it was time of sending to hell his shyness. He should be more sure of himself. After all, how many people existed in the world with his IQ?.

"I'm going to dance," Spencer said confidently, shaking the lapels of his black jacket. "Someone with me?"

His friends exchanged glances, all surprise gestures on their faces. Penelope grinned at him like a proud mother of her son. "I'll dancing with you, baby"

"Hey, you never want to dance with me" Derek said, half in jest and half in earnest, "What's he got that I have not? Look at me, babygirl, I'm your perfect man"

Derek was smiling, but Kevin looked at him angrily, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kidding, man. Relax ..." he said, raising his hands.

Dave shook his head, taking a sip of whiskey. Then he looked at his watch, frowning, "Where are those two?"

Will shrugged, "I have no idea"

"Lovebirds " JJ said, resting her head on Will's shoulder.

/

Emily didn't look up from her hands. She really didn't know why it was being so difficult. By God, they were her friends. The team was her family, they all were special in her life. Why was she so nervous?

Her eyes lifted to Aaron. He was smiling, totally relaxed, his arms folded across his chest. "Emily, honey ..."

"I'm not ready"

Aaron frowned with his heart beating wildly. "What?" he whispered.

"No, no, is not what you think" Emily said quickly, putting his face between her hands "It is not our wedding ... it's just ..."

"What?" he asked, giving a light kiss to her lips, "What's wrong?"

She sighed heavily, before whispering, "I'm not ready for them to know. I do not know that they're going to think about our wedding and ..."

"They wants us to be happy, baby. It's our family, and they'll be happy, too"

Emily knew he was right. As always. Smiling, she tangled her hands around his neck and started kissing his mouth. Aaron immediately responded to her kisses, putting his arms around her waist. He needed to have her body against him, her heartbeat pounding against his chest. He wanted to feel her skin under his fingers, her tongue inside his mouth.

"They are waiting for us ..." she whispered between moans "They ..."

Aaron put his hand under her shirt to caress her breast. His mouth devoured her neck, leaving love marks all over her tender skin. She was so damn sexy, that he forgot all the world. To the point of making love in a car ... But tonight was their night, they were going to say to the world their love.

"Emily, please, if you do not stop I'll have to tie you to the seat"

She smiled with mischief, straddling him. "You can do whatever you want with me"

Aaron closed his eyes, when her mouth caught his ear. He never thought that a fucking lobe could be so erotic. But she knew how to play all his buttons and make him feel in heaven itself.

"We'll get almost an hour late"

"Really?" she asked, leaving his ear for a few seconds, "You think we should get out of this car?"

He nodded, with a sexy smile on his lips, "I do not want to. But they are waiting for us. And I think is already late enough"

Emily looked at him adoringly, caressing his cheek "I love your smile"

"To me it seems sinister"

The couple laughed, before going down of the car. Aaron squeezed her hand, and kissed her temple "Ready?"

"I born ready, honey"

/

Rossi couldn't stop looking at the dance floor. That boy was going to have a big hangover tomorrow. He chuckled at his own thoughts. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day for all of them.

He couldn't help but wonder where the hell were Hotch and Prentiss. Those two were up to something, he could wager his ass on that. _Speaking of the devil ..._

"Woah, you look beautiful" Rossi said, and it was not a lie. Emily was a beautiful woman, but that little black dress made her a very sexy woman. "You're not bad, Hotch"

Aaron smiled, stretching out his hand to greet his friend, "Where is everybody?"

"Where were you two?" Dave asked back, arching an eyebrow.

Emily blushed, but managed to say a few words of apology. "I had a tough afternoon, sorry"

"Ok, where is everybody?"

Dave smiled crookedly. "Clearly, I am the only survivor"

"No one has come here? I said we had something important to say" Emily asked, feeling a little hurt.

"Oh, don't worry your brunette head about" Rossi said still smiling "Everyone has been here: JJ, Will, Reid, Morgan, Garcia and Kevin, too. Everybody"

"So what happened?"

"A serie of unfortunate events, Hotch"

Aaron lifted an eyebrow, while Emily rolled her eyes upward. That man was such a teaser. "Do you mind explain it?"

"Of course" Rossi said supporting his elbows on the table, "Reid has said that his purpose for this new year is to be a more sociable person. Then, whenever Garcia took a drink, Reid took another one. After half an hour, he was completely drunk. Extremely drunk "

"My God" Emily whispered, completely in shock, "He has gone home?"

Rossi laughed loudly, before pointing to the dance floor. Aaron and Emily turned their eyes to the center of the dancing floor and saw his friend. She opened her eyes and gasped, looking at her shy friend shaking like crazy. Aaron raised his eyebrows, totally perplexed. Reid was not just dancing, but he was surrounded by women.

"To be the first time he does it well ..." Rossi said "He even dared to dance ... what's its name? Gangman? Gangnan?"

"Gangnam Style" Emily remarked, turning to look at Rossi "Where are the others?"

"Morgan and Garcia were dancing too sensually. Apparently, according to her boyfriend's exact words, 'They were fucking in the middle of the dancing floor'"

"WHAT?" Emily cried, shocked

"Honey, my ears"

"Sorry, Aaron. Penelope is gone?"

"Yes, to the police station" Rossi said nonchalantly, as if he were talking about the weather.

"To the police station? What the hell happened?"

Rossi smiled again "Kevin and Morgan exchanged a few insults, a few shovings and well, they also broke a table and several glasses. The bartender called the police. Disorderly conduct. Guess they all are already in their homes '

Emily blinked, not knowing that say "And JJ? Where is JJ and Will?"

"Do not know" Rossi said, raising his hands "I do not want know ..."

Emily laughed, but her laughter died on her mouth. Spencer appeared before them, his eyes narrowed and some blood under his nose. "God, Reid What happened to you?"

He leaned on Aaron's shoulder, trying to keep his balance. "I've fallen ... and not in love, but on the floor" Reid said before to laugh like crazy. Aaron held him tightly, looking at Emily "I think we should bring Reid to his place"

"Hey, what was the good new?" Rossi asked

Aaron looked at him with a smile, before answering "Emily and I are getting married"

"Good!" Reid shouted, "A wedding! I want a purple tie"

"Yes, son, whatever you want" Aaron said with resignation "Now go home ..."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this...Next chapter, with the boys :P Tell me your opinions, please!**

* * *

"How about this dress?" Emily asked, trying to hold a laugh "Is not this adorable?"

Penelope pulled her phone out of his ear. "It's too cheesy even for me. And I am the Candy, Candy of Virginia, honey," she said, smiling widely before returning to talk on the phone "Kevin, please don't be like that ... oh yeah, and could care less what happens between you two from now on! "

Emily looked at her perplexed, until Penelope rolled her eyes and pulled the phone away from her mouth "Do you mind? It is a private conversation"

"Do you want to hang up this idiot? Need your opinion!" Emily said, pointing to herself up and down "Look at me, I'm like a big meringue cake and you don't care!"

"Do not shout, please ... My head is going to explode," Jennifer whispered, still massaging her temples "I think I'm going to throw up"

Emily grabbed Penelope's phone, determined to finish this stupid conversation.  
"Kevin?"

"Yeah ... who are you?"

"Bridezilla. Now hangs that damn phone before I start kicking your ass"

Penelope looked at her wide-eyed, totally shocked. Emily feared have crossed the line, but when a smile played on the lips of her crazy friend, she knew she had done the right thing. "Now, what about my dress?"

"Oh, I really hoped you were kidding us" Jennifer said from a chair, watching the flashy white dress up and down. The bottom of the dress was so wide that if Hotch decided to get under all that fabric to kiss his wife's crotch during ceremony, no one could tell the difference. She shook her head in disgust at her own perverted thoughts. "Please take off that thing ... You're too divine to wear a dress so shabby"

"Penelope?" Emily asked, smiling, walking around to show her dress. "Do you still think that this dress is cheesy?"

"Hell, yes," she replied with a look of disgust on her face "It is awfully cheesy. You seem my grandmother on her wedding day, but of course, this was the twentieth century fashion. My granny had an excuse, you do not have it, dear "

Emily laughed loudly, while Penelope made her a picture with her phone. She did not even notice when her friend took the photo.

"Are you ready to be tredding topic, Emily Prentiss?"

She watched in horror Penelope's evil smile, and rushed to snatch the phone. "Do not even put that on the internet, you tared nerd!"

Penelope began to spin around,, while Emily stood behind her, trying to boycott her mission.

"Girls, please, stop a minute," Jennifer said, closing her eyes, "I'm getting dizzy"

"You know it's bad luck that the groom see the dress before the wedding day?" Emily snapped, but deep down she was enjoying herself. "If my marriage fails, it will be your fault"

Penelope gasped, feigning surprise "Ah, then you want this horror of a dress?"

"Maybe"

"Well, anyway, Mr. Aaron Hotchner is not in my contacts" Penelope said sarcastically "You should never have your boss on twitter. Rule number one for keeping a job"

"I can see your picture" Jennifer remarked with a smile, looking at the screen of her iPhone "The truth is that you are highly favored. Rossi has commented that you look like the Yeti ... and he is right"

Emily raised an eyebrow at Penelope "So bosses are prohibited, but you don't mind getting Rossi following your updates"

"Bah, Rossi is wrapped around my little finger" Penelope teased with a smile, "Now, go get a dress worthy of you, peaches"

/

She grinned at her own image. The dress hugged her body perfectly, marking her pronounced curves. Emily loved her strapless neckline and all its little shiny ornaments on the fabric that covered her chest.

Taking a deep breath, Emily began to approach her friends. "Are you ready to see THE DRESS?" she said, still smiling.

She walked slowly toward her girlfriends, with some nerves in her stomach. Now, while Jennifer's blue eyes looked at her in amazement, she had doubts. Maybe that dress was not the most suitable. She needed the opinion of her girlfriends, but one of them looked at her without saying a word, and the other one had not even noticed that Emily was there.

"Say something, please," she whispered, "I'm very nervous"

Jennifer elbowed Penelope, for her to take her eyes off the cell phone screen. "Jayje, what you wan-?" She opened her mouth in surprise, and then looked at Jennifer. The two girls screamed and they ran to hug a puzzled Emily. "Girls ... girls ... too tight!"

"Spectacular, honey. You're really beautiful"

"Thanks JJ, I was sooo nervous about the dress"

"HBH will be so horny, he will be ashamed to be in a church" Penelope said with a grin, cocking her head, "Uh, uh ... such a bad boy and his naughty dark side!"

"Who or what is that?" Emily asked with a frown "Forget it I don't want know the answer"

"Hot-Boss Hotch"

Emily made a face and Jennifer raised her hands, "Do not ever say something like that again, please. NEVER"

"Sweetie, you're so bored at times"

Penelope smiled at Jennifer, waiting for a response. But her friend blinked a few times, feeling that the whole store was spinning around her. Emily put a hand on her shoulder "JJ are you ok?"

She nodded weakly, placing a hand on her forehead "I just ... I have already said I'm not feeling well ... I have urge to vomit"

Jennifer put her hand on the wall of the store and began to throw up. Emily panicked that her poor sick friend could mess her dress and walked away from her, with such bad luck ... that Emily ended on the floor. Penelope did not know what to do. The saleswoman looked at the scene in disgust, before approaching them. "You all right, ma'am?" she asked politely, trying to put a professional face.

"Yes, I'm sorry ... I'll clean this mess. Bring me a mop and I-"

"Do not worry, ma'am," replied the girl, but she left a mop beside Penelope anyway.

She looked up and down the shop assistant, and then at the mop. "And why should she leave it to me? She believed that I am your housemaid or something like that?"

Jennifer laughed, before extending a hand to Emily for her to get up. "Maybe she thought that you look like Cinderella" the two friends laughed.

"Maybe you should buy a pregnancy test, Jennifer Jareau" she replied with a raised eyebrow. And the laughter died.

"I hate you" Jennifer said, looking at her friend.

"Nah, you love me so much"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (BESIDES O.C.)**

**A/N: Thank you very much for your alerts, favorites and reviews! I can't answers them right now, but I will do it very soon :)**

* * *

"Ok, let's start from the beginning again," Will said, focusing his eyes on the road, "Where are we supposed to go?"

Dave approached him from the back seat, resting his elbows in each one of the front seats "Washington DC"

"And why I have to drive your car, Rossi?" he asked again, shaking his head slightly.

"And why am I here?" Spencer asked, sitting between Dave and Aaron "I don't understand"

Derek rolled his eyes "We need you to inform us of the traffic statistics"

Spencer frowned, and approached Derek "What do you think I am? A GPS?"

"You're not a GPS" Derek said with humor in his voice "This" he said, pointing to the apparatus "is a GPS."

"This is not going to work out" Aaron muttered, looking out the car window "Why can not we organize a dinner at my house?"

Dave looked at him as if he had lost his wits. Derek turned around from the front seat, with a raised eyebrow and a look of disbelief on his face. Their looks were saying 'What the hell?' and Aaron was not surprised by their reactions. Everyone knew that Dave enjoyed his single status, and Derek ... Derek was Derek. Women were one of their favorite pastimes, and the two of them under any circumstances, would accept a bachelor party without women.

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked, blinking a few times, "It's your bachelor party, your last spree, your final chance. Do not waste it, these days never return"

"Why do you speak as if he were condemned to death?" Spencer asked, carefully watching the scene.

"Because marriage is a coffin" Derek said with a laugh, "Oh, senseless man, you still have time to repent"

Will let out a hand from the wheel, in order to slapping Derek. His friend looked at him with his mouth open, still rubbing his nape "Hey, what was that for?"

"Let him be, idiot" he replied, smiling at Aaron "It's your day, do whatever you want"

Aaron smiled and looked out the window. He really cared very little the whole party. He only wanted to marry Emily, be happy with her and form a family. He just needed Emily Prentiss. She was the only woman in his world.

He then looked inside the car. Dave was still looking at him, expecting some kind of answer. Spencer stared astonished at Derek, who shook his head almost to the beat of the guitars.

"Is this David Bowie?" Spencer asked, tilting his head "Since when you like David Bowie?"

Derek laughed loudly "We can be heroes, just for one day ... Do not you feel identified with the song?"

"Ummm, no ... Actually" Spencer crossed his arms, and then Derek rolled his eyes. He knew his friend was going to tell some anecdote "They say that Bowie spent his days in Berlin, in a tough rehabilitation for cocaine, when he peered from his window and then he saw two lovers having a meeting in the Berlin Wall"

"Thanks for the information. Could not have survived without knowing it"

"You're welcome, Morgan" Spencer replied, with a smirk on his face.

Will, patient man, just grinned slightly. Aaron did not believe that he had never met a man as responsible as Will LaMontagne. Actually, they both had a lot in common.

"Are you going to hire a stripper?" Derek said with a grin, looking straight at Aaron. He was convinced that his friend knew that no scantily clad woman could to intrude into his party. That idiot just wanted to tease him. "Come on, you'll be years and years and years, sleeping next to the same woman"

"I know," Aaron replied, still smiling, "And I love that idea.I am a complete man, I do not need another woman for the rest of my life"

"You do not know what you say ..." Dave joked, grinning. "You need the opinion of a married man, what do you say, LaMontagne?"

Will not take even two seconds to reply, "You're not going to regret it" he said honestly "Marrying Jenni was the best decision of my life. I would never change one of her kisses for thousands of orgasms with another woman"

"Come on, you can not be so corny, guys!" Derek said with mock exasperation, raising his hands "Brainwashing!"

Spencer approached him, really interested in that brainwashing thing "Why do you say that? Do you really think women can manipulate the male brain? Because this proved that a woman can-"

"It's ok, kid" Dave said, rolling his eyes "I think it's a way of saying that our girlfriends always get what they want"

"But that has nothing to do with marriage" Spencer reasoned, frowning. "Garcia does what she wants with Morgan, and they are not married"

Everyone laughed at the occurrence of Spencer. Well, all but one.

"What the hell does that mean?" Derek almost shouted, approaching Spencer, as he turned away from his friend "Are you calling me wimp or something?"

"N-no, just ... I wanted to say"

"Leave it" Derek muttered, turning to look ahead "Anyway, you're just a pair of subs"

"We at least have sex in return" Will said with a smile, before tapping Derek's shoulder "Come on, Morgan, not get pissed. I was just kidding"

"Yeah, sure" he said, smiling crookedly, "Who told you that I do not get anything in return?"

"No way" Will said chuckling "Such a boaster"

"Do I have to remember you the fraternity rules?"

"Hotch, man, you're not the best person to teach me a lesson about those damn rules" Derek replied grinning "You fucked a subordinate"

"Oh, come on now! Is it necessary to use that word?" Spencer said blushing.

"What's wrong with the word fuck?"

"I don't like that word"

"Everybody fucks" Derek said shrugging, "I fuck, you fuck, he fuck, we fu-"

"What's that smoke?" Spencer interrupted, suddenly feeling relieved to end that stupid discussion. But then he reminded himself: the engine never release smoke. Everyone looked at each other, fearing the worst.

Aaron looked at the grayish smoke "I knew this was not going to do well"

"Holy Madonna" Dave whispered, his eyes wandering by that sort of abandoned road "Where the hell are we?"

For some reason, everyone looked at Spencer. He opened his mouth in surprise, and crossed his arms. "I look like Wikipedia?"

"More or less" Dave replied, giving a soft knock on his arm

"We were not following the directions of the GPS?" Aaron broke into the conversation "See the address"

"It does not work. This damn thing is useless" Derek growled, pulling the GPS away from his support "This fucking sucks, man"

"No, no, Morgan, be quiet" Will shouted, trying to retrieve the GPS "If you finish breaking it, we never know where we are"

Will recovered the device, but the GPS fell to the ground and broke into pieces. "Oh, shit ... Look what you did, you little fool!"

"You dropped it, Will" Derek said, raising his hands "not my fault"

Dave shook his head and pulled his phone from his pocket. "I'll call a tow truck"

"What a day" Aaron said, glancing deadly at his friends "I told you that it was not good idea to go on these roads. I told you that have dinner at home. I told you so"

"Hi, I'm David Rossi. Okay, my friend's car has been standing in the middle of nowhere. No, I do not know where we are. Okay, okay. Thanks"

Everyone looked at Dave, expecting a solution. He returned to save his phone and sighed "We need a concrete direction"

"If Mr. Morgan stop arguing with the objects that surround him" Will said with annoyance, glancing at Derek.

"Never" the other answered, "How the fuck are we getting out of here?"

Aaron sighed heavily and got out from the car. "Come here, guys. There is a service area of about twenty minutes from here"

"What?" Derek said as he stood in the back of the car "Are we going to push this thing for twenty minutes?"

"Maybe twenty-five"

"Push hard, sir biceps" Will said with a smile, as he began to push the car "Show your strength"

"We can be heroes just for one day" Derek hummed loudly, ignoring the sarcastic comment of Will "I will be king and you, you will be queen"

Will frowned, and stopped pushing for a second, listening to the loud laughter of Derek. "What did you mean by that?"

"It's nothing" he said, still laughing

"Morgan, you're seriously fucking Penelope?" Will asked, continuing to push the damn car. "Because she is still Lynch's girlfriend"

"I didn't say 'sex' " Derek remarked, with a smile "Although she is really such a hot babe, I could fuck her if it was not my best friend"

"And what if she is your best friend?" Will asked, truly lost "Is there some kind of code or something?"

Derek started laughing firmly and shook his head "Will, man, you're a fucking pervert"

"What's back there?" Dave shouted, pulling his head out the car window "are you talking about sex?"

"Nobody is talking about sex" Derek answered firmly ", Put your head inside the car"

Aaron sighed strong, with a gesture of exasperation on his face, "Can we stop talking nonsense and push the fucking car? It's getting dark"


End file.
